It is known to utilize vehicle mounted bicycle carriers for transporting bicycles or other items. It is essential to the safety of the bicycle or other item being transported that the carrier be secured to the vehicle properly. Therefore, it is important that these vehicle mounted carriers be positionable at an appropriate location on the vehicle. They are often placed either on the roof or on the rear portion of a vehicle, such as a trunk. However, bicycles transported on the roof may significantly add to the air drag of the vehicle and may therefore reduce gas mileage. In addition, roof mounted racks may be inconvenient since the bicycle rack connections may be located high up on the vehicle, whereby they are difficult to reach.
Typically, the rear mounted types of bicycle carriers may require engagement with a vehicle bumper. To engage the bumper, the bicycle carriers may require clamps or brackets that may engage with the upper and lower edges of the vehicle bumper in order to retain the carrier on the bumper. However, the rear bumpers on many automobiles may be shaped or sized or covered in material that prevents the attachment and use of hooks over the edges of the bumper. In addition, bumper mounted carriers, if not properly designed or installed, may scratch the bumper surface. Other types of rear mounted carriers may require the use of complicated assemblies that are difficult to adjust.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved trunk mounted bicycle carrier or bike mount that may be quickly and easily installed and adjusted onto the rear portion of a vehicle.